


Sleepy Sativa

by ivyraine



Category: A Game of Thrones (TV), A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack fic i think, Drug Use, F/M, Frat Parties, Insomnia, drug deals, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine
Summary: When Brienne can’t sleep, Margaery offers her advice.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Sleepy Sativa

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning: this is a very silly fic that popped into my head last night so don’t take it too seriously i hope it makes you giggle!

Brienne couldn’t sleep. 

She’s having nightmares again.

Horrid nightmares that kept her awake for hours on end because she was too afraid to close her eyes and succumb to her dreams.

She used to get them when she was younger, around the time her brother, Galladon died when she was nine.  But that was ten years ago. And nothing was going on in her life that was terrifying her into having these horrific nightmares.

So Brienne couldn’t sleep. 

Except she  _ had _ to. 

Because the white board in her AP Literature class was starting to get a little fuzzy as she copied down her notes and she was beginning to get headaches during her regular runs and worst of all, there were dark circles starting to form underneath her eyes and they did not make her look any prettier.

So after the third night of tossing and turning in her bed, Brienne decided she needed to do something to just knock her out until she caught up on her beauty sleep. So with two cups of coffee ready and a bag of twizzlers, she spent the entire night researching things that could help scare away the nightmares.

She only stopped when she realized once again she would be the first person to greet the morning sun.

***

First, she tried hypnosis. She found a free video on YouTube, and put in her headphones before slumping under her covers to try and let the audio flow and settle into her body. 

And she really did try. 

But the woman’s voice did not soothe her into a sleepy, dreamy state. Instead it just made her giggle. And Brienne doesn’t giggle. Ever. But apparently she couldn’t take the pauses, and the dramatic sighs, and the words of fake encouragement from the animated voice very seriously. 

So she crossed hypnosis off of her list. 

***

Second, she tried cutting off coffee. 

Brienne had been drinking coffee ever since she was a little girl. Her mother would let her sip what was left of her finished iced coffees. Brienne always pleaded for more but she told her she was too young for a fully caffeinated drink. On her thirteenth birthday would she be allowed to have her first official cup of coffee. 

It was five years since her mother passed away along with her twin baby sisters when Brienne was finally able to buy her ice coffee and she couldn’t help but think of her family as she sipped it. 

But as much as Brienne loved coffee, she knew how bad it was for her body. And Brienne loved taking care of her body. 

She’s always wanted to quit eventually. Or maybe just cut down a bit. It was an unhealthy habit but it was also a crutch to keep her mind focused on her school work and that was her main priority.

It was the fourth night of her insomnia when she decided she would eliminate coffee from her routine. 

But then after her third class of the day, Brienne had one three page essay to write, forty pages of textbook to read, and a math practice test to finish. And then on top of all of that she had a class she needed to teach at the gym at six o’clock and then dinner with her roommate Margaery at their favorite sushi place on campus. 

So basically cutting coffee out of her life was not an option for her responsibilities. 

***

“Brienne,” Margaery started, with a questioning tone. When Brienne looked up from her lap to across the booths table towards her roommate, one of Margaery’s perfectly plucked eyebrows was higher than the other. 

“Yes,” Brienne asked, annoyed.

“Is that smudged mascara under your eyes?”

Brienne gasped and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. “ No! ” She groaned when Margaery started to giggle as she took away her hands from her face. 

Then Margaery reached over the table and took Brienne’s hand in hers, “Are you okay?” She asked, sweetly. Brienne normally hated when people asked her that but Margaery’s smile seemed so sincere. 

So Brienne didn’t want to lie.

She shrugged, “I can’t sleep.”

“I know. I can hear you at night.”

“It’s nightmares.”

Margaery huffed, leaning back, “Can I offer you a suggestion?”

Brienne was desperate, “Yes.”

***

Brienne’s never done drugs before. She’s never hit one of those juuls or smoked a cigarette. She wasn’t interested in putting anything in her body that could damage it.

So when Margaery suggested marijuana, Brienne immediately had her doubts. But somehow she convinced her. She told her that she should just try it and if it works it works and if it doesn’t, Margaery would be in the next room ready to help Brienne if she needed anything. 

She also told her that she needed to sleep regardless of anything because it’s been four days since she had a proper nights rest. She wasn’t wrong.

Still, Brienne was touched that she offered to take care of her if things went sideways. She thanked Margaery profusely. And as much as Brienne is hesitant to admit it, Margaery had a point. What does she really have to lose? So what she smokes a little pot? Isn’t that what college is for? 

It’s just a little weed. 

***

That night, Brienne found herself in the middle of a Kappa Lion frat party wearing a baby blue dress that had a halter top wrapped around her neck. Over the dress, her broad shoulders were covered in a dark jean jacket that reached her belly button but left unbuttoned to show off her barely there cleavage. She wore black converse on her feet that had doodles she had scribbled onto the sides of the shoe for when she needed a break from studying.

Brienne knew she wasn’t dressed particularly appropriate for a frat party. But if Brienne wanted to dress sexy like every other girl in the house, she would just be made into a more embarrassing joke than she already was. 

She thought maybe this outfit would make her blend in a little. And she was partly right. 

No one bothered her throughout the musk and hundreds of teenagers she wasn’t familiar with. There was music blaring throughout the entire house with people filled in every room. A bar was against the back of the room, handing out drinks to what looked like a couple of sorority girls. And there were people grinding against each other wherever she turned. 

She figured out quite quickly why she didn’t like going to parties. 

But she was here on a mission. A mission to find Margaery Tyrell’s drug dealer. Or how he legally goes by, Jaime Lannister. 

Brienne knew of Jaime. She knew he was the son of Tywin Lannister, one of the most successful business men in the country. That he had a twin sister who was notably named the most beautiful woman in the world and a little brother who was often named the most vile. She knew he attended Winterfell University, just as she did and that they were in the same class. 

But just because they were in the same class didn’t mean they ran around in the same circles.

Jaime was the president of his fraternity where Brienne was on first name basis with the librarian. So yeah, two different worlds.

But Brienne wasn’t going to be scared of him. Just because he is basically of royalty and he could quite possibly be the most handsomest man on the planet, it doesn’t make him any less human. Especially if America’s Sweetheart is selling drugs. 

***

She didn’t want to be there for long. But she also didn’t know how drug deals work. She was completely clueless. 

Were there code words she should know? Margaery would tell her if there was, though, right? She was sure she wouldn’t embarrass her like that. But is she supposed to bring something besides the money? Or was she—

She spotted him.

Jaime Lannister was leaning against a wall in a dark empty hallway only being lit by a blue dim light. One leg was crossed over the other as he rested his hip against the ledge of the wall to scroll on his phone. 

He was wearing black cargo shorts paired with a white t-shirt. She couldn’t fully see his face but she couldn’t miss the sharp line of his delicious jaw line. 

_Where did that come from?_ Brienne thought. 

Well if she’s honest with herself, Brienne did think he was delicious. But so did everyone else at Winterfell University. So Brienne just keeps that locked away into the deepest chest of her mind. 

He was alone. So technically this is Brienne’s perfect opportunity. And she wasn’t going to miss it.

She marched right up to him.

“Jaime Lannister?” she called out, hoping it would ring loud enough against the music pulsating throughout the house. 

His head snapped up from his phone. His piercing green eyes were suddenly alert at her foreign voice. Because the two had never met. She cannot believe she was doing this blindly. 

“Yes?” He asked cautiously.

Brienne cleared her throat and awkwardly held out her hand, “Brienne Tarth.” 

He slowly took her hand and gave a firm shake.

Then he quickly withdrew his hand away and slid his phone into his pocket, a puzzling look on his face, “Pleasure.”

Brienne cleared her throat again and started to twist her palms together nervously. _Nothing like ripping the bandaid off,_ she thought.

“I’m friends with Margaery Tyrell and she told me um–well she told me that–you, we’ll—“

“Spit it out woman!” Jaime interrupted, impatiently. 

“ _Drugs_. ” She hissed, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel her cheeks start to get warm. 

When she opened her eyes again, Jaime had both hands in his pocket and was leaning back. He didn’t seem confused anymore, more like... oddly amused. 

His lips almost looked to be quirking upwards before he said, “What about them?” 

Brienne hadn’t expected him to deny it. She was growing flustered, “T-That you se—“

“ _ Hush _ _!_ ” scolded Jaime, harshly. Then he visibly took a breath and Brienne thought she saw something in him soften, “You can’t just go around announcing it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

A beat passed between the pair. 

Then another one. 

“So can you sell it to me?” Brienne decided to ask, trying to fill the silence between the two. At this point, the party was just background noise. 

Jaime bit his lip, his eyes squinting as if he was thinking. Her heart ached a little at the loss of green. 

But then he spoke, “I don’t know you. I’m not just gonna sell you weed.”

“Oh...” Brienne said, dumbly. “I didn’t know it worked like that. That we had to be friends. I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.”

Jaime scoffs, kicking the heel of his sneaker into the wooden floor, “Talk to a man?” He murmurs, not meeting her eyes.

Brienne wasn’t expecting that. For some reason she didn’t think Jaime would be like every other guy she had ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with. But, once again, she was wrong.

It wasn’t exactly painful to hear him say it. She was used to little jabs like that one. She grew accustomed to the stares and the whispers about big, ugly, Brienne. 

But why did that one leave a little hole in her heart?

She decided that he didn’t need to know that his stupid comment had effected her, so instead she held her head up high and made sure to make firm eye contact with him, drowning in his emeralds. 

“No,” she states, “I’ve never tried to acquire drugs.”

Jaime’s eyes flew open and Brienne internally sighed at the green of them but kept her strong posture. His mouth flopped open and closed like a fish, almost as if he wanted to say something. But he didn’t. 

So Brienne did instead, “I’m sorry for bothering you.” She said in her politest voice, “I hope you have a nice night.” 

With that she gave him a small smile and turned to walk away. 

So just like with the hypnosis and the coffee banishing, the weed thing didn’t work out. But it wasn’t the end of the world. The internet is huge and there’s gotta be—

She reached the exit of the frat house before she heard a shout from behind her, “Brienne!”

Jaime was waving at her through the crowd, pushing his way towards her before meeting at the front door. Thankfully most people were hanging out in the front of the party so they were kind of alone together again. 

“Yes?” Brienne answered, cautiously.

“Why do you want it?”

Brienne flinches, her eyes flickering before she casted them away from his, “Why do you care?”

Jaime placed a surprisingly tentative hand on her elbow, urging her to face him. When she did, his eyes were warm and his smile was soft. Where was he going with this? 

“Well if I only sell to my friends, we should maybe get to know each other better.”

“Oh.” Brienne hadn’t expected _that_ at  all . Get to know Jaime Lannister? That wasn’t what she was looking for. She didn’t remember this part of a drug deal in any movie she had ever watched. 

Jaime chuckled and it brought Brienne back into the present. 

“Well if it’s what required, sure.” she said. 

Jaime gifted her with a bright grin, and Brienne felt her cheeks warm up again so she quickly ripped her eyes away from his and towards the floor in hopes that he wouldn’t notice. 

She was sure he did, though because then he let out an amusing laugh and just rocked on his heels, “Sure, Brienne. It’s a requirement.” 

Then he swiftly moved around her to grab the front doors handle and opened it, stepping aside to motion for her to walk through first. 

Brienne just stared at him dumbly, confused by his gesture, “What are you doing?”

He smirked, reaching out to grab her hand and pulled her towards him as he led her out of the house, “You mean what are _you_ doing .  _ You _ are about to get to know me. C’mon, Tarth, the nights still young. Who knows what I’ll tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might have written it not fully sober but definitely edited it this morning, laughed and here we are. hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> also i cant think of a good title that’s the best i could come up with lol


End file.
